Seasons in the Sun
by HesMines
Summary: A kinda songfic to Westlife's Seasons in the Sun. More like inspired by ... either way i dont own anything. The marauders from when they met to after their deaths. Cannon. I suck at summeries


**Hiyaa! **

**Okay, I know I'm meant to be working on Back to the War, but this is a random little plot bunny that attacked me. I was sitting in double Chemistry last thing on Tuesday (why they give you two periods for a test everyone had by ten minutes into the second I have no idea) and was listening to my ipod when Seasons in the Sun came on. (I know :O Westlife!) Anyways by the end of the period I had a bit of paper with doodles from the shadows my bracelets made on the paper on one side and the lyrics with loads of wee arrows pointing out with ideas.**

**So here it is...It's not exactly a songfic (it's a bit long) but it's inspired by it. Kind of snapshots of the Marauder's friendship from when they met till after they died. Kinda sad.**

**Disclaimer…I'm no JK Rowling! Not THAT good! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Goodbye to you, my trusted friend  
We've known each other since we were nine or ten_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Soooo....' exhaled the messy haired boy as he threw himself back down and looked around the compartment after Snape and Lily had left, 'Where were we before that annoying Slytherin came in. Oh yeah, I'm James.'

'Remus.' 'Peter.'

'Sirius.' said the final boy with a mock-serious tone that was given away by his grin.

'Seriously?' James managed to stifle his laugher enough to ask.

'Siriusly.'

This, plus Sirius' weird accent as he said it, threw all four boys into hysterics. After several long minutes the boys had regained their composure and Remus, wiping tears from his eyes, chuckled, 'Classic. I can see that getting annoying. Still, I suppose we'll get used to it.'

'We've got to be in the same house.' laughed James from the floor – he'd fallen off his seat. 'You guys are great!'

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Together we climbed hills and trees  
Learned of Love and ABC's  
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'This has not been my day,' groaned sixteen year old Sirius as he kicked off from the ground.

'Can't argue there, mate.' sighed James from the broom beside him, '_Four foot_ on love potions, three detentions for cursing Snape even though he started it, _forty points_ from Gryffindor, and Lily _still_ won't talk to me because of that rumour that Vane started.'

'Oh well, at least we've still got Quidditch.' added Sirius, cheering up significantly.

'Yeah, suppose.'

'Prongs, c'mon.' urged Sirius, turning his broom to face his best mate, 'Moping never does anyone any good. You think too much. Now, think of the look on Snape's face when we beat Sytherin in the match next week. Time to practice.'

'You know Padfoot, that thought cheers me up immensely.' laughed James before speeding off towards the goal posts, 'Race ya!'

'I don't get it, Pads. Why does she hate me?' asked James about half an hour later. They hovered, taking a break while their captain did some more work with the new keeper.

'She doesn't hate you Prongs, at least I don't think she does.' replied Sirius, having this conversation for the tenth time that week, 'I think it's more about how you act.'

'And how am I supposed to act then Pads? I'm not Moony!' sighed James...for the tenth time that week.

'I've – James, look out!'

James looked over his shoulder and the last thing he saw was the bludger flying full speed towards him.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodbye my friend, it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
Pretty girls are everywhere  
Think of me and I'll be there_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sirius sat looking out one of the first floor windows of Grimmauld Place. He was all alone, Remus was out on Order business and the house was empty. He never thought he'd be trapped here again.

_Dumbledore's orders_, he thought bitterly to himself as he caught sight of two Muggle women sitting on the wall across the street. He sat up a little straighter. They were about his age, and really pretty.

'Same old Padfoot, you haven't changed a bit.' He could almost feel his best friend's presence behind him, shaking his head at his reaction.

'Hey Prongs,' he whispered to the empty room, smiling sadly, 'I'll take the blonde.'

***

'Just think about it Remus.' smiled Tonks sadly as she stood in the kitchen door, 'You don't always have to a martyr.'

She closed the door and the kitchen was silent. Suddenly Remus looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly to himself, 'Since when did she start channelling James Potter?'

He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, 'I wish you guys were here. Padfoot, I keep half-expecting you to hit me for liking you cousin and then Prongs a second later for being so stupid about it.'

He took a shaky breath and stood up. Even though he knew what he was going to do he was still hesitant, then suddenly he had the strangest feeling that he wasn't alone anymore.

'Oh my god, Remus!' It was like Lily was standing right behind him again, giving him the push he needed. 'Go after her idiot!'

'I wish you could meet her. You'd really like her Lils.' he whispered to the empty kitchen before heading towards the door and going after her.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_We had joy, we had fun, we had Seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were just Seasons out of time_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Hey guys, you know what the weekend after next is?' whispered James, sitting down next to the Marauders at dinner.

'Course I do, Prongs.' smiled Sirius, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, 'Got any ideas?'

'Not me.' grinned James, turning to Remus on his left, 'Moony on the other hand...'

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodbye Papa, please pray for me  
I was the Black Sheep of the Family_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Blood traitors.' hissed the Slytherin as he passed his brother and cousin in the halls.

'Dare you to say that to their faces, Black!' shouted James and Remus to the retreating figure's back before adding in a mutter, 'Coward.'

'Moony, Prongs, I'm not really that bothered.' smiled Sirius, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He was glad his friends had stood up for him, but it still kind of hurt they were defending him against his brother. He couldn't care less about his parents, but Regulus was still his little brother...he sort of missed the days when he used to look up to _him_, not some psycho Dark Lord.

'Doesn't matter what he says Siri,' whispered Andromeda as she nudged Sirius, her eyes showing she knew exactly how he felt. Ever since she'd started dating her fellow her Ravenclaw, Ted, her sisters had barely looked at her, 'we've always been the odd ones out. You've got your OWLs and the Quidditch final to worry about, he's not worth it.'

'Yeah,' laughed Sirius, much to the horror of his two friends, since when had Sirius worried about OWLs. That changed, however, when his smile changed to a smirk and he grabbed her hand and spun the seventh year into the Great Hall, 'we've always been the _Black_ _Sheep _haven't we?'

'Pads, that's so cheesy it's not even funny.' said Remus, biting back his grin as he pushed Sirius into the nearest chair.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You tried to teach me right from wrong  
Too much wine and too much song  
Wonder how I got along_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'You know,' came Sirius' voice from across the dark bedroom, they were at James' house for Christmas, 'I'm actually really lucky.'

'Padfoot, it's two in the morning.' groaned Remus from his bed, 'but go on, humour us.'

'Yeah,' added James, sitting up, 'then I can go back to my dream.'

'Oh, I'm so _sorry_! I'd hate to deprive you of one of your "Lily Dreams", wouldn't – Hey!' laughed Sirius as he caught the pillow that James had launched at his head.

'Is there a reason you woke us up?' sighed Remus, 'or were you just bored?'

'I was, but that's not the point,' Sirius was suddenly serious, 'Think about it, what if I'd never met you guys?'

'You've lost me, mate.' 'Pads, you're not awake. Go back to sleep.'

'No, listen!' he waited for them to interrupt, but they didn't so he continued, 'What if I didn't sit next to you on the train? Or if I hadn't been in Gryffindor...What if I was like the rest of my family?'

The silence that followed the last statement was like another presence in the room. He hadn't meant to say that, he'd just voiced one of his biggest fears. They'd known him for six years; he didn't need to say it for them to know what it was.

He was probably thinking like this because of the Boggart they'd found in the cellar of Potter Manor. It was him, in Sytherin robes – acting exactly like Bellatrix.

'Sirius, you're not a Slytherin. Even if any of that had happened you'd never be like your family. "Black Sheep" remember?' said Remus slowly; he knew how sensitive Sirius was on that subject.

'Yeah, you're only a Black by name. We're your real family!' added James vehemently, 'Well...apart from Andy. But you know what I mean!'

'Yeah, I know. That's what I meant by I'm really lucky.' laughed Sirius, back to his joking self again now that his friends had reassured him, 'I don't know where I'd be without you guys. And your mum and dad, Prongs...they even let me move in, they're more like parents than mine ever were.'

'Sirius, don't be stupid, they see you both as extra sons!'

'Yes. And I would like _all three _of my sons to _go to bed_ before I decide to put a _sleeping potion_ in their dinner tomorrow so they actually _go to sleep_!' a voice resounded around the room. Mrs. Potter didn't seem as happy to be discussing this at two in the morning as the boys.

'Night, Mum!' 'Sorry!' 'Going!'

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodbye Papa, it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
Little Children everywhere  
When you see them I'll be there_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The crying echoed around the room.

'Harry,' groaned Ginny from beside him, 'it's your turn.'

Slowly, Harry got up and walked across the room to the cot in the corner. Sighing, he looked at the crying baby boy, his hair colour changing rapidly, before picking him up. 'Come on Teddy, let's go get your bottle.'

As soon as Harry picked him up the crying dimmed a little. As quietly as he could, Harry made his way down through the Burrow to the kitchen. When he got there he was surprised to see that the light was on and someone was already there.

'I was up.' shrugged Ron, handing Harry a bottle full of baby milk as he walked in. Teddy had been at the Burrow since the battle so everyone now knew the basics of looking after him. 'Couldn't sleep.'

'Hmm' agreed Harry, not commenting. He knew too well what Ron was going through, they'd all been plagued by nightmares since Voldemort had fallen.

Ron, however, had it even worse at that moment as Hermione was in Australia trying to find her parents. She didn't know exactly where they were, and didn't want Ron or Harry to go while she was (in her words) going in circles, so she'd taken Mr. Weasley. So Ron stayed home worrying and waiting for a sign that it was okay to go after her.

'I don't know how you do it, mate.' said Ron suddenly, inclining his head to the baby in Harry's arms, shaking his head slightly.

'I've kind of got to, don't I? Andromeda's not exactly coping.' said Harry, knowing that that wasn't what Ron was getting at. He paused, wondering how to put it.

'It isn't easy. ' he sighed after a moment, looking at the picture on the mantle that was taken just before the Minister had arrived on his seventeenth birthday, 'You look at him and you see Tonks and Remus, and it's not sad but it's not happy either. And then there's times like this,' he chuckled as he looked down at Teddy, 'or when he does something and it's like...they should be doing this, they should be seeing this, not me.'

Suddenly, Teddy yawned, and turned slightly and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry and Ron looked at him and smiled, at least someone was getting some sleep around here.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_We had joy, we had fun, we had Seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the Seasons have all gone_

We had joy, we had fun, we had Seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the Seasons have all gone

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Congratulations!' laughed Remus as he finally reached the happy couple, pulling Lily into a hug.

They both looked as if nothing could make them stop feeling that great. James was grinning like an idiot, and looked as if everything he'd wished for had came true...which it had. He'd been dreaming (and begging, and wishing, and praying to various different Gods) about this day since fifth year.

'Told you you'd get there in the end Prongs,' laughed Sirius from beside James, his grin almost at big. Remus had let go of Lily and was now hugging James.

'You three look like Cheshire cats!' giggled Lily as she took in the Marauders as she was engulfed in a hug by her two best friends.

'Why wouldn't they?' grinned Alice, hugging Lily, 'it finally happened.'

'You try doing the impossible then!' laughed James, reclaiming Lily from her friends and wrapping his arms around her, 'I just married the girl of my dreams!'

'We've been working towards this since halfway through fifth year,' chuckled Remus, not even trying to conceal his growing grin.

'And now our little Jamesie's all grown up and married!' Sirius mock sobbed, wiping away an imaginary tear.

'Idoit,' laughed James as he and Remus playfully pushed him.

'Aww, you love me really.' Sirius shouted Sirius throwing his arms around his two best friends.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodbye Michelle, my little one  
You gave me Love and helped me find the sun_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'I can't believe it!' Tonks whispered to Remus as they watched their baby boy sleeping in his cot, 'I can't believe I'm a mum!'

'I know, I never thought this would happen to me.' He whispered back, pulling her closer, 'I'm a dad...'

He trailed off, thinking about how lucky he was to have this, even though he thought he'd mucked it for good a couple of times. This was what he'd always wanted but knew..._thought_ he couldn't have. It was all thanks to her.

She loved him and she knew he loved her. So she definitely wasn't going to give up because of the fact he thought she deserved better. She was just as stubborn as him, and he was happy about that, she wouldn't let him wallow, she made him think about the good things instead.

'I love you,' he whispered, and then he kissed her...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And every time when I was down  
You would always come around  
And get my feet back on the ground_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Get up.' The room was suddenly flooded with light.

Remus groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

'Remus, get up.'

He looked over the covers and saw the smirking pink-haired witch standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

'What?' he wasn't really in a cheerful-happy mood, he was more in an I-hate-the-world mood. It was just after the full moon, and he didn't feel like getting up.

'Get up,' she repeated with a smile, it was really annoying. He'd been right before, she channelled the spirit of James Potter, 'you're moping and I need to go get a dress for Violet's wedding.' She made a face at the last word, 'We're killing two birds with one stone...Don't make me hex you.'

He bit back a smile, only Dora would moan about going shopping and drag her boyfriend to do something that would depress most men to cheer him up. He decided to play with her for a bit...what? No need to let her know she was winning. He was a Marauder wasn't he? He wasn't scared of his girlfriend hexing him, 'One, I could've still been a wolf. Two...and what's wrong with your dress robes?'

'You know as well as I do that the moon goes down at sunrise.' She sighed, 'Sunrise is before I wake up...unless it's winter. Either way, it's ten o'clock. Get up.'

'Fine –' he sighed and made a show of making it seem like he was giving up. Truthfully, he'd given up as soon as she'd opened the curtains. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he found himself upside down in front of Dora.

'And as for my dress robes, the idiot decided to have a _themed_ wedding.' Tonks continued without missing a beat. 'I don't even know what a Bond-Girl _is_!'

Even though he was suspended in midair, he couldn't help smiling. She always knew how to cheer him up.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodbye Michelle, it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
With the flowers everywhere  
I wish that we could both be there_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Is it wrong to say I'm scared?' whispered James, looking sideways at Sirius.

'No! I'm scared too. Nothing wrong with that...' trailed off Sirius, looking at the wall in front of him, 'Voldemort's after my brother and his family. I'm terrified, and it's not even me he's after.'

'I want to see him grow up, Sir.' James added after a long moment. Sirius finally looked at his best friend, and saw that they both had tears in their eyes, 'Is that too much to ask?'

***

'AND POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WE WON, WE WON! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!'

The big black dog watched as the stadium erupted from his hiding spot in the stands. No one could see him here, but he could see everything. He saw every move Harry made, and thanked Merlin for that cat. _Looks like Harry didn't just inherit your good looks, Prongs._

He saw the parents in the teacher's box, and wished with all his might that things were different and he was down there with Prongs, cheering his godson on. He saw Remus explode with happiness when the game ended and hugged Professor McGonagall.

And he saw him look longingly at the empty seats in front of him after she'd left, and knew that he and the wolf were still on the same wavelength. Twelve years couldn't change that...

_I wish you could see this, James. You should be here...you'd be so proud. I'm so so sorry._

A large tear rolled down his furry cheek, and he bit back an agonised howl.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_we had joy, we had fun, we had Seasons in the sun  
but the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time_

We had joy, we had fun, we had Seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song, like the Seasons, have all gone

_All our lives we had fun, we has Season in the sun_

_But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time_

_We had joy, we had fun, we had Seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song, like the Seasons, have all gone_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'You know,' mused James, as he flopped down by a tree and pulled Lily down with him, 'I'm actually going to miss this place.'

'I know exactly what you mean, mate.' sighed Sirius as he and Remus joined the pair by the edge of the Black Lake, 'Couple more months and we're gone.'

'Well, we can't say we didn't have fun.' smiled Remus from the other side of Lily, 'Suppose everything's got to end sometime.'

'Well, I know one thing that'll never change.' said Lily softly, 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs will live on forever, even if we don't. And besides, you think just because we're leaving means I'm going to get rid of you? Don't think so.'

'Nah,' 'You're stuck with us for life, Lils.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooo ... Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! xx **

**I know I kinda excluded Wormtail but thats cos he betrayed them so ... if I could get away with not mentioning him I did**

**Anyways, read and review! 1) it makes me feel loved =D **

**HesMines x**

**Okay, I'm going to bed or I'll never get up tomorrow hehe**


End file.
